Moonchild My angels
by taintedpurityangel
Summary: I can't live without you. 'Don't say that cedric. You can live life without me you just don't want to.' Then stay with me. 'I can't.' Why? Because of Potter? 'Because of Duty.'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont not own Harry Potter or anything involving harry...sigh... life is cruel...

_'italics' _means thoughts.

note that although it is a Harry and Cedric pairing, they don't get together. it involves both characters in romance, but is centered around a character i created...

other than that...it's pretty straight forward...o, by the way. this takes place in the beginning ofthird year. i basically change the book, but its fanfiction, so whatever. and please don't sueme.

Chapter 1

Dark angry clouds threatened overhead. Their rumbling continued until they let the rain fall. A boy clad in black denim stared out the window, his hands holding an ipod nano and occasionally flicked a finger to change the song. His midnight black hair was long – reaching the curve of his back – and only the tips were highlighted a soft gold color. At a glance, he could have been mistaken for a girl from behind – he had a very slender swimmer frame, almost girlish. But with the lean muscles, high cheekbones, dark brown cat-like eyes and full lips, there was something about this Mary. But there was an air of confidence around the Asian boy that made him impossible to be considered a girl.

Well, physically he wasn't a girl. Emotionally, maybe. Sexual orientation…lets say that girls and him were on the same wavelength in tastes.

As the crescendo faded, the boy's head turned at the sound of the door sliding open. Peering at the two figures standing – no, making out – at the entrance, he realised that the couple hadn't notice that the compartment was occupied. Deciding to make himself known, the boy cleared his throat loudly, in hopes that it would get the couples attention.

It did.

Both of them simultaneously came apart and stared at the boy in black jeans. He stared back at them, his eyes doing the classical "feet to head." check

The girl was Asian, Chinese maybe. She was at average height with long black hair framing her face. Her robes were two sizes too small, showing off her assets and slim body. Pinned on her robe was a blue badge saying "Ravenclaw" depicting a raven spreading its wings in flight. Below was a small golden badge that proclaimed "Chang" and "Prefect."

'_Perfect example to other students my ass. Unless they want everyone to start randomly snogging whenever strangers are around._' He mused.

The other boy (no, man…calling this man a boy would be almost insulting) caught his attention immediately. Muscular and gifted with a handsome face, the man was…well, _handsome_. His light brown windswept hair was covering his eyes, making the boy unsure if the man was looking at him or not.

"Sorry for disturbing you." The man spoke, his rich deep voice filling the compartment easily.

The boy, on the other hand, barely comprehended what the man said. All he paid attention to was the richness and deepness of the voice. The boy's eyes flickered to the badge that declared "Prefect" and the name "Diggory" underneath.

"Well, at least I know his name now." The boy muttered, not noticing his thoughts were voiced aloud – albeit, very quietly.

"What was that? Sorry, didn't catch it." The man-now-named-Diggory asked, stepping forward.

Fortunately for the boy, or unfortunately for Diggory, the train rocked forward unexpectedly. And Diggory found himself falling face first to the lap of the Asian boy.

'_Vanilla.' _The boy thought as he smelled the man. '_Cinnamon…oh god…yum.;_

"Well, well" the boy found himself saying, "I've been in Britain for only two hours and on this train for one, and I find a cute guy in my lap. So when the day is over, I'd expect more Hogwarts students with me?" Winking at Diggory, he smirked at the fuming Asian girl who still stood at the entrance of the compartment.

Diggory raised his head and grinned, revealing a row of perfect pearly whites. The boy's heart skipped a beat before he noticed the grey eyes that were staring up at him. The boy's eyes wandered down Diggory's face: the cute nose, the tanned skins, those rose petal lips…

The boy barely noticed when Diggory stood up, his eyes still fixed on the man's lips. He barely noticed that Diggory was apologising, still watching the way those lips moved. "It's nothing." He heard himself saying.

"Well, I'm still sorry. By the way, I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory. Uhh…who are you? I've never seen you at Hogwarts before." The man-before-named-Diggory-now-Cedric said, as he reached out his hand.

"I'm new." The boy said with a smile, looking at Cedric in the eye and taking his outstretched hand. "And my name is Andrew, Andrew Park."

-end of chapter one-

comments are appricated.


	2. Chapter twoooooo :D

Chapter 2

Cedric's POV/deranged mind.

_It's been another boring start to the year…unless you take out the part where Cho basically attacks me on the train, we go into a compartment where there is someone watching us, I fall into this certain someone's lap and this certain someone is the cutest thing in the worl – OMG what the HELL AM I THINKING!_

_…ok calm down Ced. Breathe…breathe…inhale, exhale…good…_

_I don't think I should have skipped my meds…yes, that's it…my lack medication is making me weird. Yeah…not taking any vitamin pills made my brain this fucked up. Even though it has been two days since I took any…maybe Cho drugged me._

**Who are you kidding? He's beautiful…and that hair…doesn't it make you want to touch it? And his body…**

_Who are you?_

**…ugh, not this again. I can't believe so many people cannot recognize their conscience. This pathetic. Smartest species in the world my ass. **

_…you are my conscience?_

**HALLELUJAH! THERE IS HOPE FOR THIS BOY.**

_………_

**Sorry. It's just that I get lonely up here. **

_………_

**? Ced? You there?**

_Mmmmmhhhh…that mouth…_

**…ok, I'll leave you alone…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hufflepuff!" Screamed the hat. A round of applause and cheers soon came after. The last first year slid off the stool, handed the hat to Professor McGonagall and scurried to his table.

Although that was the last first year to be sorted, the stool and hat remained in the hall. This was noted by the students who pointed and murmured to each other. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence and announced "Hogwarts has a guest from the east this year. I expect that each of you to treat him with respect." He gestured to the Great Hall doors.

They opened and Andrew stepped forward, his head held high and hair kept back in a low ponytail. The gold highlights peeked out from behind his back as he walked.

'_He's still in those jeans'_ Cedric mused. _'Heh, those pants look perfect on him They hug his hips and show off those long legs…I want those jeans…wait. WHAT DID I JUST THINK?_' Cedric berated himself in midthought. '_He's 14, he's 14, he's 14…_' this would soon become his new mantra.

**So? He's 14, big whoop. You're 16. Not that much a difference in age. **

_'ugh, not you again.'_

**And hello to you too.**

Before Cedric could delve into another mental battle with himself, Dumbledore began to speak again. "This is Andrew Park." He laid his hand on the slightly shorter boy's shoulder. A flicker of disgust arose in the Asian's brown eyes but it soon disappeared. "He is from the Kanto School of Magic in Japan and will be staying with us for two terms. Hell shall be joining the third years."

If Andrew had any objections, he voiced none. He just glanced at the headmaster in disgust before sitting on the stool

'_Well, well. Ahhh, why can't I get any easy people to sort anymore_?' The hat questioned.

'_Don't ask me'_ Andrew thought.

"_Cheeky young lad eh? Well, you got the Gryffindor stubbornness and courage. Excellent mind I see…and unwavering loyalty. Hmmm….a sharp and calculating mind, but you have too much compassion to be a Slytherin. And what is this? Yes, lots of magical talent. And an ability very few have these days…and even fewer use…'_

_'Cut the crap and just sort me already!'_

_'And impatient I see._' The hat remarked. '_Well, I'll say...**Gryffindor**._'

Removing the hat and walked to the cheering table, Andrew spotted Cedric's chestnut mop of hair and was disappointed to see that the Hufflepuff table was the farthest from his.

Andrew didn't notice the outstretched leg from the Slytherin table until the last moment. But that didn't matter. After executing a roundoff from the falling motion, he grinned at the shocked Slytherin and remarked "You'll have to do better than that."

Sitting in-between a small redhead girl and a girl with curly brown hair, he shook the outstretched hand and was struck with a wave of greetings.

Harry shook Andrew's hand and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you." Came the cordial reply. Andrew continued to eat his mashed potatoes, noticing the raised eyebrows around him.

"You know who he is, right?" Asked George Weasley.

"Yep, Harry Potter. Big whoop, he defeated Voldemort." this caused many to flinch around him. "Stop that, it's stupid. Fear of a name only increases fear itself." At this point, Hermione smiled. "You expect me to get on my knees and kiss his shoes? I'll judge him when I get to know him, thank you very much." This remark made the Gryffindor table to look at the Asian with new respect. Some, however, we looking at him and muttering "Stupid wanker" under their breaths. If Andrew noticed, he didn't care.

Harry, on the other hand, was delighted to meet a new student who hadn't gasped, kiss his hand, stared at his scar, or asked for his autograph upon meeting. He noticed the cool ease and kind brown eyes the Japanese boy possessed.

Andrew suddenly looked up at Harry and their eyes met. '_OMG he has the most innocent green eyes…' _AsAndrew was getting lost in Harry's eyes, Harry was getting lost in Andrew's.

'_Whoa, he has nice eyes. Kinda cat-shaped, and they have a rich hazelnut colour…and really nice thick eyelashes…wait, nice EYELASHES? WHAT THE HELL HARRY. GET DOWN FROM GAHGAH LAND.'_

Harry looked away and started to talk to Ron. Andrew looked over at Hermione who asked him why he gave a dirty look to Dumbledore.

"I'm fourteen." He replied, thinking that it would answer the question. When he noticed it didn't, he sighed and continued. "I'm supposed to be put in fourth year, but I think Dumbledore put me in 3rd year because of some sort of 'Curriculum Difference.'" He made quotation marks to accentuate his point, causing some to giggle. "I checked the textbooks and most of it is basically at the same level, so Dumbledore must be off his rocker. Whatever, it means I can slack off." The Gryffindor were laughing at this point, and they all laughed even harder when they saw the peeved expression on Hermione's face.

Andrew felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned, to see the redhead giggling slightly. She was looking at someone from the Hufflepuff table and she discreetly pointed and said "He's been staring at you for most of dinner." Following the direction of her finger, Andrew's eyes met to Cedric Diggory's grey orbs. Noticing the heated look in the older boy's gaze, Andrew dropped his eyes to his plate, his cheeks flushing, earning new laughter from the redhead.

"Why were you looking at him hmmm?" he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Because I wanted to. But I guess I should stop…he's obviously yours." She laughed even more at the shocked expression on his face. "Ginny Weasley, second year." She stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." He responded, smiling at her as he shook her hand.

"Andrew, do you like flying?" Harry cut in.

"YES, I LOVE flying." Surprised at the enthusiasm coming from the Asian, Harry chuckled.

"What do you fly on?" Asked one of the Weasley twins.

"A broom." He replied, earning laughter and bewildered expressions on Fred or George's face. "What, you expect me to fly on a cow or carpet?"

Both twins chuckled a this point.

"Oh, does anyone know where Professor Dumbledore's office is? And where the hospital wing is?"

"'Arry cam souuw ooo 'ere dat dis." Is Andrew was disgusted at all from Ron's eating habits concerning talking and chewing at the same time, he didn't show it.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"He said, 'Harry can show you where that is.'" Andrew smiled at Hermione, thankful for the translation. When he turned to Harry, he didn't see Hermione give Ron a whack on the head with her spoon, or the whisper "RONALD, where are your manners?"

"Can you?" Andrew asked, his eyes pleading the younger boy.

Harry felt his cheeks flush slightly from seeing the brown orbs expression. "Ye-eah." He stuttered. '_Smooth Harry._' He thought. "After dinner, k?"

"Sure, thanks. Wait, why did Ron suggest you?"

"I've been to both places a lot more than anyone else. I think I should just rent a spot there with a sign that says 'reserved for Harry.'"

Both boys shared a laugh over this.


	4. singing in the shower and a litte LUUUUv

I need a beta reader...so if anyone is intrested...email meat love some comments...even one would make me write more...:D lol ON with the story...

Chapter Four.

It was all quiet in boy's area in the Gryffindor tower. However, faint music could be heard drifting down the hall. Fortunately, most of the boys were heavy sleepers, except for Andrew. He had woken up just before dawn, a habit he developed in Japan, and chose to take a shower. And there he was in the shower, in all his naked glory, singing to the music blaring from the waterproof CD player speakers.

Singing to ABBA. Yes, that's right. ABBA.

Fortunately for Andrew, no one else was up at this ungodly hour. Except for a one Harry Potter who woke from a nightmare laced sleep – most likely a result from the ABBA music - which involved most of Gryffindor tower population commencing ritual suicide, the Slytherins promoting House Elf rights and Snape and Dumbledore waltzing around to – you guessed it – ABBA music. _'Note to self'_ he thought, _'Never, ever accept some food from the Weasley twins before going to bed.'_

Harry looked over at the bed by the window – the one which Andrew occupied – and noticed the brunette was missing. Hearing the noise from the washroom – and wondering how he managed to sleep through the racket – Harry concluded that Andrew was in the shower. He decided to take a shower himself. Weather he was being naughty and hoped to see Andrew naked, or he really wanted to take a shower, we will never know.

Inside the washroom, Andrew changed the song. '_Thank god'_ Harry thought when he heard the change of music. However, the new song was a lot more…sexual than ABBA could ever be. And when the rich tenor voice floated down the hall, Harry's pants became a lot more uncomfortable than they should have been.

Ooh, you got big muscles rippling  
Underneath your shirt  
I'm so glad to meet you, baby  
Tell me, what do you do for work?  
Me? I'm just a housewife  
So sad and all alone  
Desperate for a strong man  
To help me fix my home  
I know I must look a sight  
In this--this flimsy little dress  
Won't you try your very best  
To save a damsel in distress?

Harry was walking to the bathroom, completely entranced by the voice. And the lyrics.

I've got tasty treats to tempt you  
Come and sit down on my couch  
I'm sure it won't take long  
To figure all my problems out  
My home, it needs attention  
It's such a big old mess  
Take out your trusty tool  
And save this damsel in distress

Now, you need no invitation, baby  
Just walk in and shut the door  
Follow the red rose petals that I've left  
Scattered on the floor  
I'll be upstairs waiting  
With a wisp of honeydew  
Customize and tell a maid  
For a handed man like you  
You know, I'd be so grateful  
If you'd come relieve my stress  
Won't you heed my S.O.S.  
And save a damsel in distress?

So sweet  
I got the need if you're willing to please  
Trust me  
I make it so good that you won't wanna leave

I got tasty treats to tempt you  
Come and sit down on my couch  
I'm sure it won't take long  
To figure all my problems out  
My home, it needs attention  
It's such a big old mess  
Take out your trusty tool  
And save this damsel in distress

At this point, Harry's ear was pressed against the wooden door of the washroom. His head was still up on Cloud Nine and he didn't notice that the music and water had stopped. The door suddenly opened and Harry found himself falling forward before being caught in a strong pair of – wet – arms.

"Harry?" the deep voice questioned.

The blushing boy in question looked up to the concerned brown orbs that were quizzically staring at him. "Sorry." He murmured, looking down at his feet. "I fell."  
"I can see that" the taller boy laughed. He looked down at the pale child in his arms and absently brushed away the lock of hair that obscured the emerald eyes.

Harry blushed an even darker shade of red – if that was possible – and ran off, muttering about taking a shower. 'Most preferably a cold one' he thought.

'Cute little bugger' thought Andrew. 'Kinda clumsy though…which is weird. I thought he was supposed to be good at quidditch. Whatever, there's a first time for everything.' The boy mused, pulling on a light grey cut-off shirt before – grudgingly – putting on the trademark black Hogwarts robe, with the Gryffindor badge pinned at the side. Stepping into a pair of silk black boxers and pants, the dark haired Asian ran out of the dorm with his bag, his stomach ordering him to the great hall for breakfast.

Fate seemed to want Andrew to run into another boy, yet not the other brunette that he had in mind. No, after a few minutes of running down the hall, Andrew crashed into a certain sliver haired Slytherin when he turned around the corner.

"Watch where you are going!" The cold voice snapped. Andrew peered into the pair of cold sliver eyes and smiled.

"Your father taught you a lot of things didn't he Draco? The voice is, however, not one that impresses me. You'll have to do better than that." Andrew began to pick up the books scattered around him, noticing the Slytherin's open-mouthed shock. "Close your mouth, the flies will get in." And with that, the boy walked away.

Spotting Hermione and Ginny, he sat next to them, greeting them before digging into the fruit before him. Hermione and Ginny watched as the boy consumed a plate of fruit, never touching the other plates.

"Someone likes fruit" remarked Ginny.

Andrew stuck his tongue out at the younger girl. "I have to keep my schoolboy figure. I ate too much junk yesterday."

The two girls giggled. Hermione then frowned, remembering that the boy had hardly eaten anything then a couple of spoonfuls of mashed potatoes and a slice of beef. She voiced her thoughts, but was cut off by Andrew, who said "Yeah I didn't eat that much at dinner, but I went down to the kitchens after."

"Did you know that Hogwarts-" Hermione began.

"-has the highest population of House Elves in Britain." Andrew finished her sentence.

Hermione and Ginny looked at the boy in amazement. Ginny giggled and said "Hermione, I think we've found someone who is as smart as you."

The older girls fake huffed and dramatically stomped out the door, calling out, "I'll be at the library." Ginny soon followed after, looking apologicaly back at the Asian, who, with a snobbish manner, waved her away while smiling. Ginny grinned and ran after Hermione.  
Picking up an apple and sinking his teeth into it, he surveyed the Great Hall, and saw Harry and Ron running to the Gryffindor table. Both of them sat and began to gorge themselves on the food.

"So why did you see Madame Pomfrey yesterday?" Harry asked in-between bites of bacon.

"Back home, I used to intern with our healer. I wanted to know if I could do the same here. I did an healer examination test and she told me it's very likely that I can intern with her." The brunette absentmindedly replied, his eyes glazing over as he stared at the enchanted ceiling.

Ron was oblivious to Andrew's lack of attention. He seemed to only care about the plate in front of him. Harry looked at the Asian and his eyes were distracted by a glint of sliver metal that hung on Andrew's neck. Whatever the necklace looked like, Harry didn't know, because most of it was under Andrew's shirt. Harry then noticed that the older boy was grasping something beneath his shirt.

"No…" the boy muttered, his eyes still glazed over. "No…" He suddenly snapped out of his trace before getting up and picked up his bag. "I gotta go to class." He said, before he ran out of the Great Hall.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked at the running Asian boy. He pondered why the boy would run off so suddenly, but decided to put that piece of information away for later use.

Harry turned to Ron and said "I thought today was a free day. For all classes and all years."

Ron looked at Harry and said "Yeah? So?"

Harry sighed and said "Nevermind."

Andrew was running quickly up to the Astronomy tower, so intent on which staircase to follow that he didn't notice the girl in front of him until the last moment. He collided with her with a crashing and both of them ended up on the floor, groaning from pain.

"Hermione?" The girl in question looked up to see Andrew strewn across the floor in front of her. Her eyes noticed the gleaming white stone on a silver chain – which Andrew hurriedly stuffed away. The boy got up and picked up his bag.

"Andrew? What was that stone? I'm sure I've seen it in a book before…"

"Don't get into things you don't know of Hermione." She looked up in surprise from the cold voice of the Asian. "I didn't ask you why you have a damn time-turner. I respect your privacy, and I expect you to do the same." With that, the boy turned and ran up to the Astronomy tower.

Hermione felt for the time-turner and it was under her shirt, where she left it. How did the boy know?

Andrew shut the wooden door behind him, muttered "obfirmo" and pointed to the door. The lock clicked shut and glowed light blue before fading. He then went to the window and took out his necklace, lacing the metal between his fingers which were crossed in a prayer formation. His index fingers were touching and the stone was balanced on his palms. He muttered "Ostendo resero exsto cos silicis nafat" while his eyes were focused on the facets of the stone. He began to see several fragmented pictures, all of them randomly flickering in the stone and as he began to focus, the images began to slow down, grow in depth and order.

He continued to stare at the stone, while muttering a few words before his eyes grew wide.

What he saw made him wrench his eyes from the stone, and look at the sky outside in horror and defeat. In the white stone, the image of the dark mark was fading, along with Harry tied to a statue and Cedric Diggory lying on the ground dead.

"Abeo" he muttered and the once glittering stone grew dark. He sighed and looked at the stone again. He contemplated on scrying again, but chose not to. Instead, he held the stone up so it aligned to the sun and held his left hand under it. His left hand began to glow and a light green aura surrounded it. He said in a clear voice "Resero rex Regis magus liegus nafat." The green glow from his hand erupted to white flames which briefly touched the stone before dying away. From the stone, a clear glow formed and a bolt of that light struck the ground before Andrew. He stepped backwards, his eyes watching the light as it grew to 8 feet and slowly faded away, leaving a tall, violet eyed man standing where the light was. Andrew bowed his head and looked up to the man.

He gazed into Andrew's eyes and spoke. "Why have you summoned me, Moon-child?"

"My lord," he replied, "I have seen a horror in my scry stone."

"May I see?" The man said.

Wordlessly, Andrew held up the stone and waved his hand over it. The images flashed in the stone before fading. Andrew looked up to the man's eyes and noticed the troubled look.

"This is to happen, no matter what we try child."

"Yes, but it shouldn't happen. I mean, what is the point of our powers if we don't USE them? We see into the future yet we just stand and watch?"

"As Alduro's, we watch and change only when the time is dire and the wizards are in need of help. That future may not be fixed, but the event is to happen. Tom is to rise again, and we are unable to stop it. The fabric that the fates have weaved is absolute."

"Yet that other boy is to die? He dies because he shared the glory and the prize."

The man sighed, and kneeled down to Andrew's eye level (he's that tall). "Your thoughts are clouded by your feelings to these boys. Andrew…you have the purest hearts among all of us, and you are one of the most gifted at the use of a scry stone. You are very powerful in our ways and spells…but what if you were to change the events? What would happen then? You are only a fey, half fairy and half human. With your heritage, it is a curse and a blessing. You have powers from both, allowing you to be a Wizard and having fairy magic to aid you. Yet, you have sentimentalities and ties to humanity. You are half mortal, and you can die. Our people wouldn't want you to die. I do not want to see you die. The price to changing the future is high, and are you willing to give your life for it?"

Andrew remained silent, his mind mulling over what the man had said. "My lord," he slowly said, "If my life is the price, then I would willingly pay for it. I haven't known them for more than a day, but…I feel like I know them better than those other people do. When I scryed today, I saw the possible futures where this event doesn't happen. And even in the futures where it did happen yet both of them lived… and they look so happy. They have a large chance of happiness in their lives and I will not let them miss it. They both deserve it." He looked defiantly into the other man's eyes and waited.

The man sighed. "Well," he said, "if that is your choice, then so be it. As King of Fairies, I will not interfere with your doings unless punishment is needed by accordance to the laws." He looked at the boy in front of him and smiled sadly. "Here, take this." Pressing a ring into Andrew's hand, he looked at the boy before turning. "I'll take my leave."

Andrew bowed and shielded his eyes from the bright flash of light. "Good bye…father." He muttered.


End file.
